The Amazing MisAdventures of the Weasley Twins
by Susanna N. Graham
Summary: Fred and George Weasley have just been accepted into the Order, and are on a mission with Tonks, to spy on the Malfoys!When Tonks is caught,the twins take Draco hostage...imagine the fun that ensues! Mostly comedy, a bit of drama, please R&R!
1. Dropping Tonks

'Shove over!'  
  
'_You _shove over!'  
  
'Get your big fat elbow out of the way!'  
  
'My big fat elbow? Your big fat stomach, you mean!'  
  
'Shhhh!' Tonks hissed furiously, 'you'll give us away!'  
  
'Sorry', muttered Fred and George in unison, looking at each other and trying to supress snorts of laughter.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley and George Weasley were perched in a tree beside the entrance to the Malfoy Mansion. They were quite high up in it, and were able to see into the 'Conference Room', as they christened it, which was on the second floor. Tonks was squinting through a Magically Magnifying Monacle, keeping watch on the room. It was almost dark.  
  
'I can't believe we got such a good first assignment!' Fred murmured.  
  
'You were lucky to get any assignments at all, the way you two carried on at the Initiation Ceremony', Tonks whispered back, 'singing that rude song, in front of the whole Order!'  
  
'Don't worry Tonks', George replied with a grimace, 'we paid for it in Howlers and the howling of Mum.'  
  
'They're just filing out now', Tonks hissed, removing the monacle, 'that meeting must be over. Grab one of the Extendable Ears, Fred!'  
  
Fred pulled one out of the rucksack that was perched on the branch next to him. Tonks beckoned to him and George to lean in closer. 'Now', she breathed, 'you're going to hold my ankles, and I'm going to lean forwards, and put the ear right up against the window-we should at least hear most of what they're saying next time they come in.'  
  
Fred looked terrified. 'What if we drop you?' He asked worriedly, while George chuckled so hard that he nearly fell off his branch.  
  
'It'd be best if you tried not to drop me', Tonks replied calmly, 'but if you do, well I'll just jump back up and climb up here again, and pray that those flying dogs Lucius employed are fast asleep.'  
  
The flying dogs, which they spotted when crawling through the grounds using a Disillusionment Charm, were hideous: They were sort of barrel- shaped, white dogs, with red gleaming eyes, black, razor-sharp teeth and the wings of an eagle. The twins looked at each other, and nodded determinedly.  
  
'Right', Tonks hissed. Taking the ear from Fred, she lay down on her stomach, and began to wriggle forwards, stretching out her arm. She was only a few feet from the windowsill. Fred and George held her ankles tightly.  
  
'I didn't say "cut off the blood supply to my ankles", she grunted, slithering forwards another few inches. She was almost there. Fred shifted uncomfortably, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead.  
  
Two more inches...  
  
Her fingers closed around the edge of the windowsill, and the twins breathed a sigh of relief. Removing a piece of chewing gum from her mouth with the other hand, she stuck it to the windowsill, and then attached the ear to the gum.  
  
There was a horrenduous, harsh barking right in George's ear. He jumped, letting go of Tonks' ankle at the same time. She slipped, and let out a small squeal. Fred was pulled forwards as all her weight now rested on his arm. George, meanwhile, was busy sending Stunner after Stunner shooting at the flying dog, who eventually, after many blasts, went cross-eyed, and fell like a stone to the ground.  
  
But he wasn't the only flying dog who had spotted them.  
  
Four more were coming zooming towards their tree, barking and howling with delight-they would have supper tonight.  
  
'George', Fred grunted, desperately hanging on to Tonks' leg, 'd'you think you might be able to gimme a hand?'  
  
'There's more dogs coming!' George whispered frantically, lunging forwards and making a swipe to catch Tonks' ankle and pull her back up, 'AAAAARRGGH!!!!!!'  
  
A dog had landed squarely on George's back, and sank its teeth into the side of his neck. George, waving his arms around to try and keep his balance, hit Fred, who was so precariously balanced on his branch that he was tipped off it, taking Tonks with him.  
  
Horrified, George slammed his back into the trunk of the tree, squashing all the breath out of the monstrous dog, who fell off his back with a whimper. The other three were hovering, unsure as to whether to go for him, or the falling duo. Fred had managed to catch hold of a branch just below his brother, and was groaning.  
  
'Gimme your hand Fred!' George hissed, reaching down. Fred shot him a withering look.  
  
'And which of my hands do you propose I give you, George?' He asked sarcastically, 'the one that's stopping Tonks from landing on the ground with a splat, or the one that's keeping me in this tree?'  
  
George rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand again-but something snatched it out of his hand; another of the flying dogs had come up behind him and plucked it from his hand. 'No!' He moaned, 'Tonks, you're going to have to do a spell', he called down softly, 'my wand's been taken!'  
  
So Tonks, with a sigh, began to search in her pockets for her wand.  
  
'WHAT THE-! LUCIUUUUUUS!'  
  
George looked down, and saw that Narcissa Malfoy had appeared at the window of the dining room, on the first floor, and had found herself looking straight at Tonks. She looked both terrified and furious. A split second later, Lucius Malfoy arrived at the window.  
  
It all happened so fast; Lucius shot a Stunner at Tonks and knocked her out; a flying dog started to attack Fred, who had to let go of Tonks to stop it clawing his eyes out. George lunged forwards and Fred caught his hand and climbed up into the tree;and Tonks fell some twenty feet to the ground, where she landed in a gorse bush. Immediately, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy apparated outside. Lucius pulled Tonks roughly out of the bush, while Narcissa peered suspiciously up into the tree. But Fred and George were well hidden by the thick branches, and Fred had a tight grip around the throat of the only flying dog left in a condition to attack (the one with the wand had flown away, ecstatic with his prize).  
  
'They must have disapparated', Narcissa said angrily, 'I TOLD you to get a charm put on this place to stop that from happening, Lucius!'  
  
Lucius ignored his wife, and began to drag Tonks into the house. George made to jumo out of the tree onto his head, but Fred stopped him. 'Are you mad?' He hissed, 'there are about twenty Death Eaters in there-we'll never beat them!'  
  
'Well we can't go back without her', George whispered back, clenching his fists.  
  
'Then we'll just have to wait and come up with a plan', Fred replied anxiously, 'you know, I'm beginning to understand why Mum didn't want us joining.' 


	2. A Vengeful Reunion

Minutes ticked by, and Fred and George were still sitting in the tree, terrified to go home, because they knew that, to some extent, this was their fault. They were also terrified to stay, because any minute now, those flying dogs could come back again. (Fred had kicked the two remaining dogs out of the tree, and after a while, they had picked themselves up and ambled off, wobbling slightly and looking dazed.)  
  
'Make a shield', George said quietly, 'all around the tree.'  
  
'Sorry George', Fred replied irritably, 'I must've been sick the day Flitwick showed us how to make a shield around an entire tree!'  
  
'Well we have to do _something_!' George hissed furiously.  
  
'Gimme the monacle', Fred answered in a whisper, 'lemme have a quick look.'  
  
George tossed the monacle to his twin, who held it up to his eye and peered into the room which they had been observing. It was empty.  
  
'It's no use us being up this tree', he said exasperatedly, 'we can only see one room, and they're hardly like to bring Tonks all the way up here, are they?'  
  
'Probably stick her in a dungeon and force-feed her Veritaserum', George replied pessimistically.  
  
'D'you think they have a dungeon?' Fred asked curiously, 'I bet it looks like the Snape's dungeon if there is one.'  
  
'We should climb down', George advised, 'have a scout around the grounds. Here, Disillusion me, will you, I haven't got a wand anymore.'  
  
Fred rolled his eyes, and disillusioned George, who then climbed carefully out of the tree. Fred followed suit, and the two brothers stood at the base of the tree, wondering what to do next.  
  
'I can just hear Mum now', Fred muttered, _'YOU DROPPED TONKS OUT OF A TREE_??' Crikey George, she'll murder us if we don't get Tonks back in one piece.  
  
They crept to the huge front doors, and crouched behind a large bush, which was sculpted into the shape of a horrible lizard. The doors were at least twelve feet high, painted black, and had several locks and bolts on them.  
  
'Try a simple opening spell', hissed George.  
  
'Alohomora!' Fred whispered, pointing his wand at the doors. To their dismay, this only caused yet another lock to appear on the door, and another bolt also slid across.  
  
'We'll never get in', they both said together. They looked at each other.  
  
'If you can't get in the front door...' said Fred with a shrug.  
  
'Then look for a back door!' George concluded with a grin.  
  
They crawled on all fours around the mansion, looking for a back entrance to the huge mansion. All was quiet within the house, a fact that worried Fred and George even more; Tonks was either still unconscious, which couldn't be a good thing, or else she was so deep inside the mansion that they would have little chance of finding her without being caught.  
  
The sound of cruel laughter made them both jumped. Peering cautiously around the corner, into the gathering darkness, Fred saw that there were three teenage boys surrounding a house elf, who was looking truly terrified.  
  
'Come on then, sing a song for us', Draco Malfoy drawled, aiming a kick at the little house elf, who dodged it quickly, and let out a sob.  
  
'Tilly d-doesn't know h-how to sing, M-master!' she sobbed, 'T-tilly doesn't know what singing i-iiissss'. Her words were no longer audible as she burst into tears. Malfoy aimed another kick, and this time, connected with her stomach, knocking her over. Crabbe then picked the little elf up, and tossed her to Goyle, who threw her to Malfoy.  
  
'That manky little git', George hissed furiously, 'I know they're born to be servants, but kicking her about like that!'  
  
'I've just had an idea', Fred said suddenly, as the sick game of Catch continued less than a hundred yards away, 'I can do a pretty good Lucius without using magic, but Lee gave me a handy little spell last week-we'll have to stay down really low, and hope there's another entrance into the house, 'cos if there isn't, they'll be walking right past us!'  
  
'Why did Lee give it to you and not me?' George asked indignantly.  
  
'You were in the middle of making the Super Skiving Snackboxes, and yelled at me to get lost, remember?'  
  
'Oh yeah', said George with a grin, 'go on then, impress me.'  
  
Fred pointed his wand at his throat, whispered _'Vox'_, cleared his throat quietly, and then muttered 'Lucius Malfoy' to himself a few times.  
  
'Vincent! Gregory! Your fathers are leaving', he called loudly, in the voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Crabbe dropped Tilly on her head, and turned to look at the mansion. 'Already?' He said, disappointed, 'okay!'  
  
Shaking their heads sadly, as though they had just been beginning to enjoy themselves, Malfoy's two henchmen began to trudge back towards the mansion. Malfoy called 'goodbye', and then picked Tilly up and drop-kicked her in Fred and George's direction.  
  
The twins held their breath, praying that one, Tilly wouldn't see them when she landed, and two, Crabbe and Goyle would not have to pass them.  
  
As Tilly flew shrieking through the air, they heard a door open and close- they heaved a sigh of relief. Obviously, there was a back door.  
  
The little house elf landed with a bump on the ground only a few feet away from them. The twins had no idea whether Disillusionment charms worked on house elves or not, but they decided to sit very still anyway.  
  
They had expected Malfyo to follow his cronies into the Mansion, but no; he was heading straight for them! Obviously, his torture session with Tilly was not quite over yet.  
  
'Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Fred?' George breathed.  
  
Fred grinned at his brother. 'I think I am, George.'  
  
Silently, he disillusioned them both, and Tilly, who was just sitting up, slightly crossed eye, let out a gasp. George frantically pressed his finger to lips, and Tilly stayed quiet, although he couldn't be sure whether this was due to a concussion, or obedience to his request.  
  
Slowly, the twins slid onto their feet adn stood, pressed against the wall. Malfoy was coming closer, humming some tune to himself sadistically.  
  
'Oh Tiiiillllyyyyy', he called softly, 'Tiiiillllyyyy, where aaare youuuuu? Master has another treat for youuuu.'  
  
Malfoy stopped and bent to pull Tilly to her feet, his back to the twins. Fred and George glanced at each other, nodded, and quietly stepped forward. They each laid a hand on one of Malfoy's shoulders and forced him to straighten up.  
  
'Fancy meeting you here, Draco', Fred whispered into his ear, 'fancy helping us rescue a mate of ours?'  
  
'Who is it?' Draco asked, panicking, 'I'll shout for help, I'm warning you! My dogs'll attack you! It's not possible to disapparate from these grounds!'  
  
'You won't shout for help', George hissed into Draco's other ear, 'because if you do, I'll kill you. And the dogs won't attack us, because we knobbled them early. And don't lie to us, Draco, 'cos we heard your darling Mummy tell your Daddy that it is possible to disapparate.'  
  
'Who are you?' Draco asked again. Fred could feeling him trembling under his grip. Tilly had flopped back onto the ground, rambling under her breath.  
  
'Surprised you don't know us, Malfoy', George snarled, spinning the boy around to face them, 'after all the years you've spent laughing at our brother and sister.'  
  
'Wh-what do y-you want from me, Weasley?' Malfoy asked, his teeth chattering.  
  
'Are you deaf, Malfoy?' Fred inquired, 'we told you. You're going to show us where our friend is being held.'  
  
'A-are you g-going to kill me?' Draco stammered, looking terrified.  
  
'Wouldn't waste the magic', George replied in disgust, 'oh, just gag him, George, I can't listen to this whining.'  
  
'HEEEELLLLPP!' Malfoy screamed suddenly, 'HEEEEEELLLLLLLP!'  
  
'Bad idea, Malfoy', Fred whispered, before stunning him right in the chest.  
  
Next chapter: Malfoy agrees to help find Tonks, but has he got a trick up his sleeve?; Fred and George get a lot more than they bargained for. 


	3. Draco Malfoy Grows a Heart

'Is he _ever_ going to wake up?' George whispered despairingly, staring at Draco Malfoy, who had now been unconscious for almost an hour, 'how hard did you stun him, Fred?'  
  
'Must've got a little carried away', Fred remarked, not sounding even the slightest bit concerned, 'may as well wake him up I s'pose. _Enervate_!'  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open, and he found himself staring up into the grim faces of Fred and George Weasley. At first, he couldn't remember what had happened, and thought he was seeing double, but then his brain kicked into action, and he realised he had been captured. He began to moan.  
  
'Oh shut up', Fred said disgustedly, poking Malfoy with his wand in a threatening manner, 'imagine, a Malfoy, whimpering! Your even more pathetic than your father is, Draco.'  
  
Malfoy clenched his fists, but George spotted this at once. 'Temper temper!' He chided sweetly, 'ickle Malfoy's getting a teeny weeny bit stressed, Fred.'  
  
Malfoy growled, and tried to scramble to his feet, reaching inside his robes for his wand. Fred forced him back down to the ground with ease, using only one hand, and shook his head sadly. 'Did you really think we'd leave you with your wand?' He asked, raising an eyebrow, 'come on now, Malfoy, I know you don't think much of the intelligence of Gryffindors, but _seriously_.'  
  
'Let me go', Malfoy moaned, 'please, let me go! Father will pay you to return me- hundreds of galleons!'  
  
George leaned over so that his face was only inches from Malfoy's. 'I think Lucius would send you up the river without a paddle rather than pay us', he whispered, 'I think you set a higher price on your life than your father does!'  
  
Malfoy's face twisted into a sneer. 'At least my father would be able to pay for my release', he spat venomously, 'unlike yours! Letting his family live in a glorified pigsty, buying second hand books and robes, leaving his frumpy wife to look after the millions of little Weasleys-'  
  
Malfoy had hit a nerve. Fred's hand darted out, and he pinned Malfoy to the ground by the throat. 'I don't think you fully appreciate the situation you're in right now', he snarled furiously, 'how dare you talk about our family like that! I'll-'  
  
'Fred', George said quietly, 'we're not here to trade insults with that piece of slime. We're here to save Tonks.  
  
Fred acknowledged this with a grunt, and let go of Malfoy's throat. Draco gasped and started to whimper again.  
  
'Malfoy, are you going to help us, or do we have to force you to drink Veritaserum?' George asked testily.  
  
Malfoy stopped whinging abruptly. Fred and George let him sit up. He looked daggers at them both, then stared down at his knees sulkily. 'What d'you want me to do?'  
  
Fred and George were surprised that he agreed so readily. He caught the looks on their faces and said, 'yes, I'll help, all right? I'm fed up of being ignored in my own home, being treated like a house elf. Whenever Dad's friends come over, he gets into a filthy mood. And so does Mum. And I don't want you to give me Veritaserum, because God knows what questions you'd ask me that I'll be forced to answer.'  
  
'Where's Tonks?' George asked eagerly.  
  
'I dunno', Malfoy said coldly, 'Dad doesn't tell me stuff like that. But I can find out easily enough.'  
  
'How many Death Eaters are in the house?' Fred asked sharply.  
  
Malfoy shrugged. 'About twenty', he said carelessly, 'people come ago, but there are never more than twenty.'  
  
'And what are they doing there?' George questioned.  
  
'Having a meeting?' Malfoy replied in a cheeky tone, 'discussing quidditch? Praising the Dark Lord? How should I know? They don't invite me in.'  
  
Fred resisted the urge to hit him across the face. 'Okay', he said quietly, looking at George for approval, 'you're going to go into the house, and you're going to find out where Tonks is. We're going to be there with you, only we're not going to look like us. I'll have my wand against your back at all time, and if you so much as look as though you're going to tell someone who we really are, I'll kill you, all right?'  
  
Malfoy gulped, and nodded.  
  
'Good', said George briskly, 'right then Fred, pop open the Polyjuice.'  
  
Five minutes later, Fred, George and Draco were walking through the back door of the Malfoy Mansion.  
  
'These shoes are killing me', Fred gasped, as he tottered along in Pansy Parkinson's stilettoes.  
  
'Stop complaining', George muttered out of the corner of his mouth, 'I've got to look like that ugly git Montague!'  
  
'How did you manage to get something of Pansy's to put in that potion?' Malfoy asked, looked intrigued but disgusted at the same time.  
  
'It's our job to do things like that', Fred hissed back, poking Malfoy in the small of his back with the wand rather harder than was necessary.  
  
The twins had been sent on a series of unimportant, low-level missions to prove that they would be of use to the Order, before their initiation. They had been asked to obtain samples for Polyjuice Potions-they had a list of twenty people to target. Pansy Parkinson's Death Eater father had been one, and George had decided to get some of Pansy's hair, in case it ever came in handy for a good prank on Malfoy. Word had spread that Montague was planning to join Voldemort's ranks, and so Fred had plucked a hair from his head also. The samples had been discarded after the twins presented them to the Order-they weren't especially important and were easy enough to obtain. Fred and George, however, couldn't bear to see the fruits of their labour be discarded, so they had salvaged the samples from the dustbin. Little had they known how useful they would be!'  
  
'Remember', George breathed into Malfoy's ear, 'Pansy's here 'cos she's your girlfriend. I'm here 'cos I want to discuss quidditch tactics with you, since you'll be captain next year.'  
  
Malfoy nodded curtly, as he led them along dark, winding passageways, towards the middle of the house.  
  
'Draco? Is that you?'  
  
The trio froze; somebody in a room to their left had called Malfoy's name. Tentativedly, Malfoy pushed the door open, and poked his head around it. 'Y- yes, Father?'  
  
'Draco, fetch me some tea. Then go and tell my...guests that I'll be with them as soon as I finish here.'  
  
'Certainly, Father', Draco replied in a resentful tone, only too aware of Fred's wand at his back.  
  
'Good lad. Run along now! Wait a moment! Who's that with you? Stand aside from the door, Draco.'  
  
Draco sighed, and sidled out of the way. Fred and George felt like rabbits caught in the headlights of the Knight Bus.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was wearing long, black robes, and standing in front of his fireplace, holding a glass of wine in one hand, his wand in the other. He looked surprised to see Pansy and Montague.  
  
'Miss Parkinson! Mr. Montague! What a pleasure to see you!'  
  
His mouth said the words, but all the time he was glaring at Draco. Clearly, he did not like his son having visitors while Death Eaters were in the house.  
  
'I thought it was all right, Father, since Crabbe and Goyle were here earlier', Draco drawled, 'we'll stay in my chambers, out of the way, don't worry.'  
  
'Very well...Miss Parkinson, Mr. Montague, would you mind awfully if I spoke to Draco alone for a moment?'  
  
Fred shot George a panicked look. What if Draco revealed everything to his father? But something told George that that would not happen. 'Not at all, Mr. Malfoy', he replied gruffly, 'we'll wait outside.'  
  
Draco stepped into the room, and shut the door behind him. Immediately, Fred and George pressed their ears to the door listening with all their might.  
  
'Did you see, George?' Fred breathed into his brother's ear, 'there was someone's head in that fireplace. Lucius was trying to hide them.'  
  
George nodded. He too, had noted the care with which Lucius stood blocking as much of the fireplace as possible. They listened intently to the conversation on the other side of the door.  
  
'How dare you!' Lucius was hissing furiously, 'I told you the Parkinson girl's father might be a traitor, and you bring her here when you know I have visitors?'  
  
'She just turned up, Father', Draco replied in a resentful tone.  
  
'And Montague? I suppose his was a spur-of-the-moment visit as well, was it?'  
  
Draco didn't answer. Lucius muttered something foul under his breath, and they could hear him pacing the room. 'This attitude of yours will not do, Draco', he said severely, 'you are a let-down-an embarrassment! I always thought my son would be a valuable asset, and a wonderful heir. But you are spoilt, selfish, arrogant and thoughtless.'  
  
'Just like you, eh Father?' Draco blurted out suddenly.  
  
There was the sound of someone being slapped across the face, followed by a stunned silence, and Lucius Malfoy breathing heavily. 'Get out of my sight!' He spat, 'forget the tea! Just get out! Go crying to your mother, you useless child. You are no better than a Mudblood.'  
  
Even Fred and George flinched at the disgust in Lucius' voice. Silently, Malfoy stumbled to the door-the twins got out of the way just in time.  
  
Draco closed the door behind him, not allowing Lucius to catch another glimpse of his 'guests'. Without saying a word, he fell into line between Fred and George, and they continued along the long corridor. 'I didn't get to ask him about your friend', Draco said after a while, with effort. Fred, feeling slightly guilty, did not attempt to spear Malfoy with his wand this time. He exchanged a surprised glance with George-neither of them had ever thought that perhaps Draco and his father did not get along well. Lucius was horrible. Draco was horrible. Therefore, they must be the same. But was Draco only the way he was to hide the way things really were?  
  
'Where're we going?' George asked gently.  
  
'I'll find my mother', Draco whispered, 'she might tell me...'  
  
There was another silence, and then suddenly; 'I suppose you heard everything Father said', he continued in a bitter voice.  
  
'Yeah', the twins replied in unison. Draco stopped dead, and looked from one to the other.  
  
'You may as well hear the truth then, I suppose', he said, staring at the them defiantly, 'my father hates me. He doesn't think I'm worthy enough. He laughs at me all the time, because Potter beats me at quidditch, and Granger always does so much better than me at school. He always says that any son of his should be able to beat a half-blood and a mudblood. And then he treats me like a servant, and ridicules me in front of his friend. I've tried to be like him, but...I don't really want to be.'  
  
Fred and George felt extremely uncomfortable. Fred began to pray silently that their prisoner wasn't planning on turning on the waterworks. Draco continued, as though, now that he had started, he couldn't stop;  
  
'My father thinks he's so wonderful, escaping Azkaban by denying that he was a Death Eater. But really, he's just a coward. He likes to play the big man, and do all this illegal stuff right under the Ministry's nose-but he'll never pay the price for it. He's always kissing up to that loser Fudge, and using his contacts to wriggle out of trouble. I'd be so much prouder of him if he just admitted what he was doing and lived with the consequences.'  
  
Draco looked up at the twins, expecting them to say something. When they didn't, he sighed. 'I'm not on your side', he concluded, 'but I'd do anything to spite my father. Come on.'  
  
'Thanks, Malfoy', Fred said gruffly, 'and can you hurry please? I want to get out of this skirt as quickly as possible.' 


	4. The Malfoy Mansion

**I am SO sorry! My grandmother has been sick and I've had a lot of study to do, so I've been really stressed out-here it is at last, thanks for encouraging me to continue!**

****

**'Mother', Malfoy drawled, 'where's the half-blood Father caught earlier? We want to go and laugh at her.'**

**'She's in the dungeon, Draco', Narcissa Malfoy replied, smiling adoringly at her son.**

**'Told you', George muttered. Fred trod on his twin's foot, making him yelp in pain - Pansy Parkinson's high-heeled shoes had their uses, Fred thought. Narcissa looked blankly from Fred to George. 'Are your friends all right, Draco?' She asked haughtily, staring at them.**

**'Oh yes', George replied at once, 'we're perfectly fine Mrs. Malfoy, thank you. Come on Draco, show us Ton-er, the half-blood.' **

**'Yes. I'll see you later, Mother', Draco called over his shoulder, shoving Fred and George out of the dining room door, '_Move!_ Do you want to get caught?'**

**Fred felt the old familiar urge to smack Malfoy boiling up once more, but he held back. They needed Malfoy. For the moment anyway.**

**It was quite a long way to the dungeon. They descended many stone staircases (Fred clinging to the bannisters as he tottered along), and passed many side corridors. The lower floors were lit with torches, fixed in brackets on the wall, casting a shivering light on the slimy stone. Fred and George were forcibly reminded of Snape's dungeon at Hogwarts. **

**At long last, they came to a small door at the end of a corridor. Draco pulled out his wand and poked it into a small hole that looked like a keyhole. 'Only a Malfoy's wand can open the door', he explained in a whisper. They heard the lock click, and Draco kicked the door open with his foot. George strode forwards but Draco flung out a hand to stop him. **

**'Don't!' He hissed, 'it's not a room! It blocks off a hole, which has a ladder down from it into the bottom dungeon! Here, I'll go first. Can one of you light the way though?'**

**'_Lumos_', muttered Fred, going to the door, and holding his wand aloft so that it cast light into the tiny little room beyond. Sure enough, he saw an average-sized hole in the middle of the floor. Draco crawled to its edge, and felt around it, at last seizing what the twins took to be the first rung of the ladder, and swinging himself into the hole. **

**'It's a rope ladder, and it's a long way down', he whispered to them, 'it'll take a few minutes to descend. Be careful, and don't make any noise.'**

**Fred and George exchanged a glanced as Malfoy's blond head went out of sight. They were both thinking the same thing; this could so easily be a trap, designed to capture them. Could Malfoy have communicated with his parents in some way, to let them know Fred and George were there? But neither of them knew how to get out of the mansion, and they hadn't come this far to leave without Tonks.**

**'After you, Pansy', George hissed. Fred made a face at him, and took the lead. **

**Draco hadn't been lying. It was a long descent - Fred could hear Malfoy's muffled grunts as he swung down below them. At long last, when their arms felt as though they might fall out of their sockets, Draco whispered 'I'm down!' **

**Fred let himself slide the last few feet, and landed on his knees on cold stone. Malfoy offered him his hand, and relucantly, he took it, pulling himself to his feet, as George also climbed into view. **

**Looking around, the twins saw several prison cells, all with a small grid in the heavy iron door. Fred went immediately to the closest one, and peered into it;**

**A man was crouching in the furthest corner, rocking backwards and forwards, whimpering to himself. He was dressed in thin rags, and had cuts and bruises all over his body. **

**'Who is he?' Fred breathed, looking around at Malfoy.**

**Draco shrugged. 'Someone who was working for the Order of the Phoenix i presume.'**

**'What are the cuts and bruises from?' George asked, horrified.**

**Draco answered reluctantly. 'Dad has people tortured for information', he said softly, staring at the ground. **

**'If he's laid one finger on Tonks, I swear, I'll-' Fred didn't finish his threat, but glared fiercely at Malfoy.**

**'I was going to suggest that we check the torture chamber', Draco said faintly, 'because he might have already asked them to start on her.'**

**'Where's the torture chamber?' George asked swiftly.**

**'I'll show you. Give me your wand, Weasley.' Draco held out a hand for Fred's wand.**

**'Yeah right', Fred sneered, 'I'm not that stupid.'**

**'If I do magic, I'll be expelled from Hogwarts, and Father will realise I was trying to help you', Draco replied stiffly, 'so I'm not likely to try anything, am I?'**

**Slowly, Fred handed his wand to Draco, who held it high above his head to light the path ahead. 'It's soundproof', he whispered as he walked onwards, 'so we'll have to look in the door to tell whether she's in there or not.' **

**He stopped outside two huge doors, with a small grid set high into one of them. Fred looked at George. 'Montague's pretty tall, and if you wore my heels, you'd be high enough, I reckon', he remarked. Malfoy sniggered and Fred snatched his wand from him with a snarl that wiped the grin right off his face. George sighed, and nodded. Fred pulled off his shoes, and George rammed his feet as far into them as he could, and drew himself up to his full height, to look through the grid. **

**What he saw inside made him jump back from the door in horror. **

**'What is it?' Both Fred and Malfoy asked, Fred looking terrified, Malfoy intensely curious.**

**'It's T-Tonks all right', George whispered, beginning to shake, 'she looks pretty bad.'**

**'But she's alive?' Fred demanded. **

**'Oh yeah', George said, his face chalk white, 'she's alive.'**

**'Who's doing it?' Malfoy pressed eagerly. **

**George looked from one to the other. He seemed to be having trouble speaking. After several tense seconds, he cleared his throat, pulled himself together and said in a choking whisper;**

**'Lord Voldemort.'**


	5. A surprising Twist!

**Fred clapped his hand over his mouth. All the colour drained from Draco's face and he let out a low whimper. George glared at him, still shaking from his first sight of Voldemort.**

**'Did you know he was here?' He hissed furiously, kicking off Pansy's stilettoes and shoving on his own shoes once more.**

**Malfoy shook his head dumbly. It was evident from his horrified expression that he was telling the truth. 'Although', he murmured, 'it does explain why Father has been so tetchy and tense lately.'**

**'You mean more than usual?' Sniped Fred angrily, 'what are we going to do? **

**'Nothing you can do', whispered Malfoy, 'she's beyond help now. I'll make sure you get out safely again, and I won't say anything about it to Father, or anyone.'**

**George gave Malfoy a clout across the head, scowling. 'We are _not _leaving here without Tonks', he said adamantly. He looked across at Fred. 'Can one of us go for reinforcements?'**

**'You can't disapparate from this house, and if you just sneak out, she'd be dead by the time you get back, most likely', Malfoy said, rubbing his head and eyeing George with intense dislike.**

**'The little git's right', Fred replied, 'we can't go for help. We'll have to go in ourselves.'**

**'So you're going to commit suicide, basically?' Malfoy asked sarcastically. 'Oh, what a loss you'll be to the human race.'**

**Fred pointed down at his stilettoes and then looked grimly back at Malfoy. 'Unless you want one of them stuck somewhere rather unpleasant, I suggest you shut up', he said coldly, 'now buzz off, go over there, I need to talk to George. But don't try anything funny!'**

**Malfoy sighed impatiently, and wandered over to the corner. Fred and George put their heads together, and both saw the fear in his brother's eyes. **

**'Even if...' George swallowed before finishing his sentence, 'even if we can't get her out alive, we have to stop him getting information from her.'**

**'Do you know how to do the Unforgiveables?' Fred breathed. **

**'I've never actually done any of them, but I know how they're done', George whispered back, 'you?'**

**'Ah, dear innocent brother', Fred responded with a grim smile, 'yes, I've done crucio once or twice before.'**

**'When?' George was amazed.**

**'Remember that time last year when Crabbe and Goyle cursed you on the way to quidditch training, and you ended up in the hospital wing for a few days, and you were pretty bad?Well, I took some revenge for you. They didn't know it was me though.'**

**George looked impressed. 'Well okay then, we'll go for that-you do the curse, and I'll try and grab Tonks. We'll be out of there in ten seconds flat.' **

**They looked at each other, and although they both knew this plan was utterly ridiculous, that one didn't simply curse Voldemort and get away without trouble, they knew they had no choice. **

**'If anything happens...' George said hesitantly.**

**'It won't', Fred interrupted firmly, 'but, purely hypothetically, if it did....'**

**'Hey Malfoy', George hissed, 'get over here!'**

**Draco traipsed back over to them, still looking very pale, but defiant. **

**'Look', Fred said roughly, 'if something happens to us, we want you tell our family that we had to do it.' **

**'And we're leaving the shop to Ron.' George added.**

**'And all our money to Mum and Dad.'**

**'And our wands and equipment to the Order.'**

**'Just tell Mum, she'll sort it all out. And if we're not too badly...messed up...can you make sure our bodies get given back to our family?'**

**Draco looked from one to the other in total amazement. 'You think your Mum and and Dad will want to hear your last will and testament from me?' He said with a smirk, 'you're mad. Both of you!'**

**'Go upstairs Draco', George said abruptly, 'we don't want you involved in this, all right?You had nothing to do with this, if anyone asks. You really thought we were Pansy and Montague, right?'**

**Malfoy's mouth hung open, and after several seconds, Fred shouted 'go! Now!' **

**Malfoy turned on his heel, and ran into the darkness. **

**Fred turned to George. 'Ready?' He said, grinning.**

**'Lee'll be so mad he missed this', George replied, grinning back and pointing his wand at the door. _'Alohomora!'_**

**If they had spent anymore time considering what to do, they both knew they would never have had the courage to do it. **

**The door burst open, and Fred and George threw themselves into the room. Fred bellowed '_Crucio!'_, and aimed his wand at Lord Voldemort, who stood over a bleeding Tonks on the far side of the room. **

**Taken completely by surprise, the curse hit the Dark Lord square in the chest, and he collapsed, shrieking. George sprinted across to Tonks and began to lift her up.**

**But an invisible hand stopped him. **

**'Come on George!' Fred roared, and he started across the room to help his brother. But a terrible sight stopped him in his tracks. **

**Someone was pulling off an Invisibility Cloak. Someone small and portly, dressed in a sharp suit and pinstriped cloak. He was clutching George tightly by the arm.**

**'Come off it', Fred whispered, 'what's going on?'**

**Cornelius Fudge smiled unpleasantly. 'You Weasleys have been causing me trouble for years', he said loftily, twisting George's arm until he cried out, 'I should have guessed it would be one of you who would find out eventually. One of you lot, or that meddling Potter boy.'**

**Fred looked from the still-writhing Voldemort to the Minister for Magic. 'Let go of George', he said, as calmly as he could manage, 'and then we can talk.'**

**'Oh no, my dear boy', Fudge said, grinning, 'you won't be making the rules this evening. I will.' **

**But he let go of George nonetheless, giving him a kick in the back so that he fell forwards onto the cold stone floor, groaning. Fred clenched his fists, but did nothing. He didn't want to draw attention to his wand, until he had to.**

**'They said Dumbledore and Voldemort were the strongest wizards in the world', Fudge said harshly, 'but what about me? They all underestimated _me!_ They thought I was incompitent, a fool. But all along, I was biding my time. Waiting until I had a chance to gain control of one or the other. Did they really think the Dementors would desert me, when I promised them the souls of all prisoners, whether they were innocent or guilty?'**

**'You _what?' _Fred cried. His head was spinning, and he was still trying to get to grips with the fact that he had knocked Voldemort out, and Cornelius Fudge had popped up out of nowhere. **

**Fudge pointed his wand at the door, and it shut with an ominous clang. He clicked his fingers, and chains sprang up from the nowhere to wrap themselves around Fred's legs and arms. The same chains restrained George, but Tonks remained unchained, as she posed no threat. **

**'Now, Frederick, I believe?' Fudge said, raising an eyebrow. Fred nodded, gritting his teeth. **

**'I thought it was you', he said, 'you always had a worse attitude than the other one. That's how I remember you. Now Frederick, I am going to tell you the truth about Cornelius Fudge. Then, I will have to kill you.'**


End file.
